This invention relates generally to a device for securing objects in place in the payload bed of a transporting vehicle and particularly relates to a portable device which can be quickly and conveniently mounted to common trucks and trailers for firmly securing objects resting on the payload beds thereof, from movement during transport.
A variety of trucks, trailers and other vehicles are in common use throughout the world for the convenient transport of a wide variety of objects. Such vehicles are provided with a generally horizontal bed, commonly referred to as the payload bed, on which the objects are placed. Such bed generally comprises two or more generally rigid upstanding sidewalls along its longitudinal margins. For example, a typical dump and/or pick-up truck will comprise a generally horizontal payload bed and have generally vertical upstanding walls along a front margin and the two side margins of the bed, with a removable or pivotable upstanding wall(s), generally termed a tailgate, along the rear margin. In a typical van type delivery truck, the drivers compartment may be contiguous with, thus not walled from the generally horizontal payload bed, but again there are generally rigid vertical walls along about the side margins of the bed and generally one or more pivot doors at the rear margin. Flat bed trucks and trailers are also common transport vehicles, many having generally rigid walls along their side margins, which may be permanently fixed to the bed or removably mounted thereto.
Typically such side walls comprise generally horizontally extending rails along their length, typically being used as anchoring means for ropes, etc., to tie loads from shifting, with open top payload beds such as open flat bed trailers, pick-up, dump and the like trucks additionally having a top rail extending along the upper terminus of their upstanding sidewalls, generally provided as finished frames of the side walls, and one or more rails arranged horizontally at different height along the sidewall, generally to enable tie down of objects.
A problem with trucks designed to carry objects within their load beds is the shifting, bouncing and general movement of the objects occasioned by the turns, bumps and bounces of the vehicle during transport. A variety of tie down methods are commonly used to prevent such movement, the vast majority of which include the use of cords, straps, chains and the like which are generally arranged to be connected at the margins of the load bed then tightly pulled horizontally over the top of the object, the horizontal tightening force exerting a downward moment of force which presses the object to the bed to prevent movement of the object.
Other devices and methods have been proposed to secure items from movement on the load bed, but such have been found to be bulky and inconvenient to use and expensive to manufacture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,849 discloses a device which is mounted to the top frame rail of the sidewalls of the load bed of a pick-up truck and comprises a horizontal screw member having opposing actuators which interact with engaging legs in a changing triangular arrangement to engage a rocking plate with an object to be secured. Such device is significantly limitative in convenience of placement along the length of the load bed of the truck and particularly limiting as to where the load to be engaged must be placed in respect to the centerline of the load bed for effective engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,471 discloses a tubular bar arrangement which is bolted to the sidewalls of a load bed of a pick-up truck and contains a vertical center tube through which a bar can be inserted and manually pushed downward against the top of an item arranged along the centerline of the bed. The disclosed arrangement is fixed in position along the centerline of the load bed, requires drilling of holes through the sidewalls of the bed and is generally inoperative for securing items spaced from the centerline of the load bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,136 discloses a strap arrangement wherein opposite margins of the load bed comprise means which anchor the strap to the bed at the margins, with a barrel winch assembly arranged spaced upwardly on a sidewall to enable convenient tightening of the strap horizontally along the top of the object. As with any strap arrangement the horizontal tightening force of the strap creates a downward moment which presses the object to the bed to prevent movement of the object. Such arrangement is merely a unique version of commonly used strap arrangements and is limited to restraining items which are arranged along the bed in a fixed position defined by the location of the winch assembly and anchor means interacting with the strap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient means for securing objects to the load bed of a truck which is easily moveable through the length of the load bed and removable and transferable from vehicle to vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a securing means which can conveniently secure items positioned at different places within a load bed of a truck.
These and other objects of the invention will become readily apparent from the following description and claims.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive device for securing objects to a load bed of a vehicle, the device being conveniently removably and movably mounted to upstanding sidewalls of a load bed of a truck, trailer or the like, in an arrangement which enables point of location securing of items positioned within the margins of the load bed. In its most general form, the device comprises an elongate base support frame, clamping means arranged for mounting opposite ends of the base support frame to suitable opposing rails on the sidewalls of the load bed, and a twist threaded load securing means, arranged to engage the object to be secured and retain the object between the base support frame and the floor of the load bed.
The base support frame is an elongate, preferably tubular polygonal box, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or Uxe2x80x9d shaped channel configured member, having a plurality of spaced openings along its length, the frame being of fixed or adjustable length sufficient to span the distance between opposing rails of opposing sidewalls of a payload bed of a vehicle.
When the base support frame comprises a polygonal box channel configuration, spaced openings are contained longitudinally along facing generally parallel top and bottom opposing walls thereof, with spaced openings being in general mating alignment to enable the passage of an elongate load securing means, such as a rod or the like generally about perpendicularly through the frame. It should be understood that by polygonal tubular arrangement is meant any polygonal arrangement in which top and bottom sides are about parallel, the common four wall tubular box channel being preferred.
When the base support frame comprises an elongate generally xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel configuration having generally about parallel opposing legs connected by a central base, the spaced openings are contained longitudinally along the central base. The opposite ends of the base frame member are generally configured to enable engagement and/or securing the frame to an under and/or top surface of a longitudinal rail contained along the sidewall of a load bed of a truck, by means of integral or removably mounted clamp members. Generally, an adjustable length base frame can be accomplished by telescoping a smaller dimensioned polygonal xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d channel tubular length into a larger dimensioned box and/or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d channel tubular length, or combinations of box, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped configurations.
In one embodiment of the invention, clamp members are integrally arranged at opposite ends of the base frame and generally comprise an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped element, such as a plate, bar and the like, with one leg thereof welded or otherwise mounted along about the end of the frame member and the other leg comprising a threaded hole or reinforced threaded hole through which a mating threaded clamping rod, thumb screw or the like can be extended for engaging and clamping the end of the frame member to a rail. In the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d configured embodiment, the rail generally engages a surface of the base frame member at about an end thereof, while in the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d configuration, the rail generally engages an inside surface of a leg of the bar or plate element.
In another embodiment, the clamp members comprise a polygonal box element with interior sizing enabling the box element to be telescopically slidably mounted over the end of the xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel element. An exterior surface of the box element generally comprises an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped plate element with one leg welded or otherwise mounted along the box element and the other leg comprising the threaded hole to accept mating threaded bolt or the like for clamping the clamp member to the rail. Generally in this arrangement, means are provided for fixing the box element at a position along the base frame, for example a side of the box element may comprise a threaded hole and thumb screw means or the like for jam engagement with the an end of the base frame to secure it in the box element.
The load securing means, generally comprises an elongate threaded shaft, preferably having a footed end element arranged at one end for engaging an object to be secured, and an opposite tightening end.
The plurality of openings arranged along the length of the base frame are sized to accept the elongate threaded shaft therethrough. In one embodiment the elongate threaded shaft is sized to engage mating threads of said openings. It should be understood that by mating threads of said openings is meant to include reinforced openings, for example an opening in the frame which itself may be larger than the threaded shaft, but to which a threaded nut, plate or the like is welded or otherwise fixed to the base frame member in alignment with the opening to enable threading the shaft through the opening.
In another embodiment, the openings are greater in diameter than the threaded shaft and a restraint element is provided, such as a plate, large nut or the like, having a threaded hole and/or reinforced hole sized to engage mating threads of the threaded shaft for mounting therethrough. In one configuration the restraint element is sized to loosely fit within the interior space defined by the interior margins of the legs of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel member. In another configuration, a plate is sized larger than the distance between the legs of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel, so as to rest on the ends of the legs of an xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel member or sized to rest along the undersurface of a box member. In still another configuration the restraint element is polygonal such as xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d configured, sized and arranged to slidably surround multiple sides of the box, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel and be moved along the base frame in alignment with the desired hole(s) of the base frame member which correspond to the position of the object. As with other plate configurations, the box configured restraint element comprises a threaded hole and/or reinforced hole sized to engage mating threads of the threaded shaft for mounting therethrough in alignment with a hole(s) in the base frame member.
The footed end element of the threaded shaft can be of any convenient size and shape, its functional purpose being to engage directly or indirectly against the object to be secured. In a preferred embodiment the footed end element is configured to be pivotally mounted to the end of the threaded shaft to enable convenient securing of a surface of an object which may not be perpendicular to the threaded shaft. In various other embodiments, the object engaging surface of the footed end element may comprise a resilient pad, slip resistant surface or the like and/or an enlarged and/or pivotable plate for engaging large surfaces, permanently or removably mounted to the threaded shaft.
Though one or more load securing means permanently mounted through a particular hole(s) in the base frame is within the contemplation of the present invention, it is generally preferred that a securing means be removable from any particular hole along the frame member and easily inserted in another hole along the base frame member.
In conventional operation of the device of the invention the shaft is arranged for threaded downward and upward movement through the frame member to move the footed end thereof toward and away from the object to be secured. Movement downward engages the object and the fixed position of the frame member enables firmly tightens the object between the securing member and the floor of the load bed. Manipulating the threaded shaft generally requires leveraged means at the tightening end for convenient turning of the threaded shaft, and since such means for leveraged turning and the footed end element are generally sized to preclude removal through the threaded hole, it is preferred that either or both the footed end element and the leveraged turning means be removable or at least be configured to enable passing through the threaded hole.
In one embodiment of the invention, the tightening end of the threaded shaft is generally configured to be a diameter less that the threaded diameter of the shaft and slotted or configured to enable engagement with a removable handle or various tools such as screw drivers, wrenches, sockets, Allen wrenches or the like to enable convenient levered turning of the shaft. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the tightening end is slotted to accept a mating flat end of a shaft pivotally connected to the slot by pin means, the shaft being enabled to be pivoted to a position along the centerline of the threaded shaft for passing through the threaded hole or the like and then pivoted to a position about perpendicular to the threaded shaft for tightening and loosening.
Installed, the base frame member is mounted between the sidewalls of the load bed preferably with either the outer surface of the base frame member or an inner surface of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped clamp member engaging an underside surface of the rail, and the clamping bolt or screw of the clamp member being tightened to engage the upper surface of the rail, holding the elongate base frame member in position as desired along the length of the load bed. In an alternate arrangement, the base frame member lays on top of a rail and the clamping bolt engages the underside of the rail for retaining position. The latter arrangement is not generally desired as the pressure in securing an object against the floor of the load bed is generally translated through point engagement of the clamping bolt with the underside of the rail and can deform a light weight rail. The former arrangement with the base frame member engaging the underside of the rail, spreads the securing pressure over the surface of the base frame member, reducing the risk of deformation of the rail.
The threaded shaft members are generally removed from the device for storage when not in use, generally the shaft being sized to enable installation from the underside upwardly through the threaded hole.